


Never Gonna Give It Up

by HubbyDean



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 9x08 rock and a hard place, Dean's speech in that episode was just, Episode Related, F/M, Mmmmm, Smut, feel like I need to go to confession, the name of the episode itself is just, this is alternatively titled "what I wish would happen to me"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubbyDean/pseuds/HubbyDean
Summary: After Dean's speech, you can't help but be... affected.





	Never Gonna Give It Up

You couldn't help but roll your eyes towards the ceiling, wishing that time would pass faster than it was.

As a hunter, you had found yourself in some pretty weird situations, but this took at least one slice from the cake. Sitting around a bunch of people trying to reclaim their v-card was never on your bucket list.

Sat in between the Winchester brothers, you couldn't help but want to thump Sam on the back of his head. He had gotten you into this, after all. Ok so yes, it was for the case, but still.

After participating in a prayer for the missing people, the leader of the group got down to business.

"Now, does anyone have anything that they would like to share?" Suzy asked, opening the group discussion. A girl quickly raised her hand, looking all prim and proper, and clutching a few pieces of paper.

"I wrote a new piece of verse. It's called "Sex is a racket, and God's ball is in your court.""

"And we would love to hear that, Tammy, later." Suzy half smiled, half grimaced. "Why don't we hear from our new friends? Sam, what brought you here to reclaim your virginity?"

Beside you, Sam shifted, "Well, I guess because every woman I've ever ... had relations with, uh, it hasn't ended ... well."

You snorted at this, and at your other side, Dean chuckled.

"He ain't lyin'," the eldest Winchester confirmed.

"Thank you for being here, Sam. Stay strong. Stay pure." Suzy carried on. Around you, the other members of the group echoed her motto.

Suzy's eyes landed on you, "(Y/N)?"

Seeing everyone's eyes on you made you pause. You puffed out of your cheeks, thinking of something to say.

"I, uh, I've dated some guys who were wrong for me," you shrugged. It wasn't a lie. "Figured it was time to try something new. Something good."

Suzy nodded, giving you a smile. She turned her eyes to Dean.

"And you, Dean? What set you on the path away from sin?"

You turned slightly in your seat, eager to hear what he was going to come up with.

"Uh, hard to say, exactly." Dean let out a chuckle, and cleared his throat. "Yeah. Sex has always felt, I don't know, good, you know? I mean, really, really good."

The slight smirk on the man's face disappeared as he remembered where he was, and he formed his expression to one of sincerity.

"But, uh, sometimes, it just makes you feel bad, you know? You're drunk. You shack up." Dean smiled. "Then, it's the whole morning thing. You know, "Hey, that was fun." And then, "adios," you know? Always the "adios. But, you know, when you get down to it, what's the big deal, right?"

You simply raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, sure, there's the touching and the feeling all of each other, my hands everywhere, tracing every inch of her body, the two of us moving together, pressing and pulling... grinding," Dean trailed off, and you watched his tongue dip out to wet his lips.

You didn't have to look around to know that all the women around you were being affected. You didn't have to, because you were feeling it too. Your lower stomach clenched, and you cursed to yourself. Your attraction to Dean was something you had hid very well over the years. Having it hit you in a God damn abstinence support group was downright sacrilegious.

Was the electricity you were feeling arousal, or were you being struck by lighting by God himself?

"Then you hit that sweet spot, and everything just builds and builds and builds until it all just..." Dean mimicked the sound of an explosion, clearly lost in his own thoughts.

Or memories, you thought with a slight twinge of jealousy.

Beside you, Sam must have shot his brother some sort of look, as Dean suddenly looked sheepish.

"Yeah, uh, but the whole thing was just a little too, uh...sticky. So, uh, I got my v-card back! The end," Dean huffed a laugh, and slapped his knee.

As the woman beside Dean struggled to get through her own deepest thoughts, you leaned over to him.

"Did you really have to say sticky?" You whispered.

***

Once the meeting was over, Jody met you guys at the hotel room. She and Sam separated to go research something or other. You weren't really listening, your mind stuck on Dean's earlier words.

"How do you feel?" You questioned, looking awfully concerned. You reached up and set your palm on Dean's forehead. "You feel faint? Nauseated? Dizzy?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean chuckled, moving from under your hand. "I feel fine."

"Are you sure? Because being a born again virgin is a big deal for a man like you."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I feel nothing."

"You might not, but those women do," you laughed. "Your little speech gave them enough material for at least five years."

Dean leaned against the counter, looking mighty impressed with himself. "You think? Well, I'm always happy to lend a hand."

"Clearly," you snorted.

"Hey," Dean smirked. "I mean that."

Though you believed him to be joking, you couldn't help the tingle that went down your spine. Breathing in deeply, you turned from him and headed to the small table in the corner.

"Yeah, well, you gotta put a ring on it first," you said. "I'm pure now, remember?"

"Like you could ever remain pure," Dean teased.

"I might," you shrugged. "You never know, I might never have sex again."

Dean scoffed. He unfolded his arms and took a step towards you.

"Never have sex again? Really?" Dean smirked. He licked his lips, unknowingly causing your thighs to clench. "You'd be fine with never feeling that high ever again? Never being touched, kissed, cherished in the most intimate way?"

You pursed your lips, "I think I can handle that."

Dean was slowly getting closer to you, though he didn't seem to notice it himself. You did, your stomach sizzling with heat far beyond your comprehension.

"You could handle never feeling that desperate need, never wanting more and more until everything fell out from under you and all you saw was stars?"

The electricity in your bones was making you feel brave. You ducked your head, looking at him through your lashes.

"Are the stars really worth it?"

Dean smirked, "Definitely."

Pushing yourself off the wall, you took the one step you needed to bring yourself closer to him. Your hand grasped the back of his neck, tugging him down closer.

"Prove it."

Dean's green eyes bore heavily into yours. He dipped his head, brushing his lips up and against yours. The contact was fleeting, not even enough to be considered a kiss. Left with your lips parted, his lips teasingly hovering over yours, you almost sighed with relief when he finally pressed his mouth to yours.

Dean's strong hands rose to cup your face, your hands moving from his neck to his shirt. You played with the fabric of his shirt, gasping as Dean pushed you back against the wall.

His hands trailed from your face, one landing on your hip and the other falling to your thigh. He hooked it up, and over his own leg, bringing him closer to you.

"Dean," you moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss, moving his mouth to your neck. You tugged on his shirt, and Dean pulled back long enough to pull it from his body.

Your hands gripped his bare arms, pulling yourself closer to him. His lips found yours once again, hoisting you up into his arms.

The top you wore somehow found itself on the floor as Dean walked you over to the motel bed. He sat on the bed, allowing you to straddle his lap. With one flick, your bra joined the top.

Hips rocking against hips, Dean let out a growl as he turned you quickly. He laid you against the mattress, mouth trailing down to your breasts.

Your hand found the back of his neck, dragging your fingernails through the hair there.

The moment your breathing changed, becoming shallower and more breathy, Dean moved his mouth lower. Lower, lower, lower, until he reached the button of your jeans.

Slowly, he dragged the zipper down, and the mere contact of him through your jeans was enough to make you gasp. Dean smirked, his mouth against your stomach. You reached for his shoulders, pushing him up.

Ridding yourself of your jeans quickly, you reached out to help him undo his own pants. Once he was free from his jeans, you slipped your hand into the waistband of his pants.

Dean cursed when you wrapped your hand around him, the words sending chills down your body.

Dean let you work him for a few moments before he fused his lips back to yours, causing you to let go. You slowly moved back up to bed, bringing him with you.

Completely bare to each other, the sensation of skin against skin was almost unbearable. You could feel every inch of Dean everywhere you wanted, but not the one place you needed.

His hand gripped your hip, rocking into you. Breathing was laboured, the room insanely hot. His hand slipped between your bodies, and you threw your head back as his fingertips made contact where you ached.

"Dean," you breathed into his ear, lifting one leg and bending it up against his side. The movement brought him closer to you, causing both of you to moan.

You reached out, blindly searching for Dean's bag.

"Left pocket," Dean breathed, still rocking himself against you. You rolled over onto your stomach, rooting through the bag.

"We doing it this way?" Dean asked, humor in his voice. "Cause I gotta say, the view is phenomenal, but I prefer you on your back."

You giggled as his lips met the crease between your neck and shoulder.

"Maybe next time," you said, retrieving a condom from his bag.

"Promise?" Dean smirked, taking the condom and rolling it onto himself.

"Promise," you smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly. Dean kissed you sweetly, aligning himself with you, and slowly pushing forward.

After a moment of stillness, he began to move, his pace growing stronger and faster as the minutes ticked by.

Hands were everywhere. Tugging on hair, squeezing, caressing. Your lips were ruby red, as were his, and both of you were bound to have quite a few hickeys the next day.

When the moment came, all you could do was hold on as Dean brought you up and over the edge. Once the crash was over, and all that was left was pleasant tingles, you couldn't help but beam at him.

"So?" Dean asked, nuzzling your neck. "What's the verdict? You giving up sex?"

"With you?" You kissed him soundly. "Never. Though the next group meeting is gonna be super awkward."

Dean laughed. He rolled off of you, pulling you to his side. He kissed your wild hair, smiling sleepily.

"I won't tell if you don't."

 

 

 


End file.
